The Witcher
by SUBJECT-XVI
Summary: An expiramental Witch escapes from her Prison where she was abandoned after the the infectionbroke out now watch as the company that made her trys to reclaimer her and watch as she learns to love and protect the family in the Survivors that she has now befriended i know summery sucks and I'm stuck
1. Chapter 1

The Witcher CH. 1:** AWAKENING**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Hellooooo! Everybody! SUBJECT-XVI here! Yeah this is my new Fanfiction so don't bitch. And no I am not going to discontinue Adventures of Eve so don't even ask!**

**Eve: Yeah! I'd have to have a talk with him if he did. Isn't that right?**

**SUBJECT-XVI: (gulps fearfully) Y-yeah!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Anywho let's start with the story**

**Raxs: whose turn is it today?**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Our newest member of course! OOOOOH WITCH!**

**Eve: her name is witch? That's a little cruel don't you think?**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Her name is not Witch. That is just the type of Zombie she is. No, I planning to keep that as a surprise!**

**Witch: Good! Cuz if this turns out to be my name I'll have to hurt have a "Talk" with you. (Flex's claws threateningly)**

**SUBJECT-XVI: (Gulps fearfully Again) why are all the OC's I create scary?**

**Witch: oh shut it! SUBJECT-XVI owns nothing nor will he ever own anything pertaining to left for dead.**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Yay! If I did then I never would have did what they did to Bill!**

The Witcher is a story about a prototype Witch abandon in her facility when the infection hit. Now fallow her as she fights against the hoards of Infected individuals (Common and other special infected) along side the survivor of L4D 1. There will be death, blood, guts, flesh eating zombies, and some good old-fashioned Zoey/Witch action! So if you're not with the whole Yuri thing… GET OUT! Rated M for listings above. If you didn't read them well TOO BAD!

**(STORY START! HEAD DOCTOR POV 3RD PERSON)**

"T minus three minutes till activation!" doctors scurried around getting things ready for the newest experiment. This one was special it was a NOVA class infected freshly bread from the farms. No bothering, with those pesky memories. But they'd have kept it under lock down until it stabilized. But it would be oh so rewarding to experiment on the subject. So rewarding indeed. The alarm sounded announcing the arrival of the test subject. It was time!

The stasis tube slid into its spot along the wall next to all the other experiments. It's contents one female NOVA class infected. Silver blond white hair glowing yellow eyes, and long five-inch dagger-like claws and with all the speed and agility to use them with doctor like precision! What a valuable test subject indeed. They would put her through all the test their previous NOVA class test subject test subject had been through maybe this one would survive! If not they'd always get to dissect it. See what makes it tick. A win-win situation!

**One month later**

The test subject had been doing well it survived all of the alteration to its DNA that it had gone through. (Even though it had yet to be released from its CRIOTUBE)

**One week later**

They had done it! After month and month of alterations the test subjected was completed! And it had survived it all! No falters anywhere! What a magnificent creature!

**3 days later**

It appears that one of the test subjects has escaped but all is said to be under control. And the subject was quickly terminated but not until after the death of several people and the wounding of four more. What a waste of good material.

**(NOVA CLASS TEST SUBJECT POV 3rd person)**

**2 months later after 1st infection**

After months of abandon meant the machines that made the criotube able to sustain life gave out. And in turn awoke the creature inside, if for no other reason then self-preservation.

**(NOVA CLASS TEST SUBJECT POV 1st person)**

I woke up suffocating. I couldn't breath could breath! I knew if I didn't I would die. Already blackness warped my vision. Or was it this funny looking stuff in front of me. It was a greenish color that obscured everything but it seemed to be the clear like stuff was what warped everything. Not that I actually paid attention to this. Rearing back my arm I struck at the glass over and over again. I guess I'm really strong or something because soon the glass had huge cracks where my fist hit.

Even though it was helping me. It was also hurting me a lot. My frenzied attacks on the clear substance seemed to make the darkness come faster and faster. Finally, just as the darkness began to fully over take me. The clear stuff broke under my blows. With a gasp I breathed in deeply. But immediately began coughing at the putridness of the air. Once I grew accustomed to the filthy air I opened my eyes to see the world I had fallen into…

**SUBJECT-XVI: Yay! That's chapter one!**

**Witch: Hey! You still haven't given me a name! (Flex's claws threateningly)**

**SUBJECT-XVI: no worries sweetheart all in good time. Specifically in the next chapter, that's the one we learn your name. Okay? Last shot in choosing one yourself!**

**Witch: what?**

**Eve: he does this with all of us. Gives us a choice to choose our own names before hand. You're new so I don't think you'll get it right away. But don't worry he'll give you until the start of the next chapter right?**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Y-yeah s-sure!**

**Eve: see?**

**Raxs: WELL! Now that we are all thoroughly afraid of Eve let us all leave!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Agreed!**

**EVERYBODY: BYE!**

**EVERYBODY: REVIEW!**

**EVERYBODY: SEE YA NEXT TIME!**


	2. Chapter 2:

The Witcher CH. 2: **LET'S BLOW THIS POPCICLE STAND!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Hi! Everybody! We are back in business!**

**Eve: YAY!**

**Raxs: wee!**

**Witch: Now I finally get to choose my name!**

**Eve: You do know that you could have told him it beforehand and you would've been labeled that as of right now…**

**Witch face faults**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Anywho! Lets get down to business!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OWN CREATIONS! COMPRENDE? NO? THEN GO FUCK YOURSELF!**

**Eve: He isn't drunk again is he?**

**Raxs: No I think it's worse… I think he's high…**

**Eve: OOOOOH BOY!**

**Witch: I'm not even two weeks old and I know that's bad!**

**Eve: Extremely. By the way! What name did you choose?**

**Witch: Hope…**

The Witcher is a story about a prototype Witch abandon in her facility when the infection hit. Now fallow her as she fights against the hoards of Infected individuals (Common and other special infected) along side the survivor of L4D 1. There will be death, blood, guts, flesh eating zombies, and some good old-fashioned Zoey/Witch action! So if you're not with the whole Yuri thing… GET OUT! Rated M for listings above. If you didn't read them well TOO BAD!

**(STORY START! Hope's POV 1st Person)**

The room I was in (I think that's what it's called only thing that seemed to fit) was splattered in blood (Again only thing that seemed to fit. You know what from this point on if I name something is because that's the only thing that seemed to fit it) all over the walls and all of the table and medical instruments that where scattered around the room. Next to the glass was I white paper thing that had a bunch of stuff on it that I didn't understand. I could only pick out certain words. Infected and test being two of the few.

Standing up proved to be a problem, being as I wasn't able to get my footing right away. Probably due to the green slim stuff that had been in the tube with me. And the smell of it was revolting! Speaking of smells. I didn't smell to good myself. Most likely because I'd been in the stuff!

**3 hours later**

After I finally managed to stand up and walk without falling over I was making my way done the blood-splattered halls. Every once and a while I would see a body lying on the floor. I avoided those. Every now and then I would open one of the doors I passed and look inside. I was first of all look for a shower. Even though I didn't actually know what a shower was. I was pretty sure that I would find one.

At least that's what I was I hoped I would be able to do.

**30 minutes later**

I finally stumbled onto a shower! Even though the water was freezing cold if help to get the disgustingly foul liquid off of me. So I wasn't complaining. After some searching I found some panties and a white cotton shirt that fit me. But I couldn't find any pants or show that would fit. I did however find some socks that did in one of the other lockers. I also managed to find a long robe that would protect me from the cold that seemed to pervade throughout the building.

Once all that was done I started to walk the halls again looking for food. When I finally found some people! They were standing at random places along the hall some looked pretty hurt. And others were covered in blood. But they were people! Up to this moment I thought that I was the only living person in this huge place.

"Hello! You people! Hello!" I shouted at them. But they seemed to ignore me. _Hmmm… maybe I'm not talking loud enough!_ I thought. "Hello! People! Can you help me?!" this caught their attention. I only wish it hadn't. The moment they saw me. They all shouted and screamed as they charged at me.

_**Lesser! Weaklings! Kill weaklings! Kill challengers!**_ A demented voice shouted in my head over and over again.

Once they had gotten close I lashed out with my clawed hands. The claws ripped through their putrid flesh easily. Taking off their heads. Blood splattered against the walls but I managed to keep it from my clothes. Thankfully!

**2 hours later**

I was well fed and content as I ambled my way down and out of the building. As I gazed up into the sky one word filled my head.

FREEDOM!

To acknowledge the word I let out a fierce cry of joy that reverberated throughout the air.

**(Zoey's POV 1st person)**

"Did you guy's hear that?" I asked my friends as we snuck along the streets on our way to Mercy hospital when I heard I frightening screech that grated but somehow calmed my nerves.

"Yeah. I heard it." Replied Bill our fearless war vet of a leader.

"Yeah. Let's hope that whatever made it doesn't find us!" said Louis our tech guru

"I didn't hear nothing!" said Francis (of course) our hard head motorcycle loving biker.

"Like Louis said let's hope we don't run into whatever it is that made it!" said Bill smacking Francis on the back of the head.

"OW!"

**(Back with Hope 1st person POV)**

Once I was done screaming I made my way towards a big building as it looked like it was the tallest and would probably give me the best view of the city. On it, it had a sign that said (as far as I could read it) Mercy hospital.

**3 hours later**

Getting to the building was hard going as crazy people kept attacking me the entire way and it wasn't long before my clothes were dirty. At the base of the building I saw a bright red door. It look strong and looked like it would be able to with stand anything.

_**SAFE! ROOM! PROTECT! ENTER! IN!**_

_Ugh! Again with the retarded shouting!_ I thought tiredly. I'd been hearing crap like this all the way down here. But I'd admit it was rather helpful. So I listened

Inside it was messy. But it was certainly better then where I'd first woken up. So once I was inside I closed the door. Then curled up in a corner and fell asleep.

**(Back with Zoey and company: Zoey's POV 1****st**** person)**

"There's the safe house! Let's go!" I shouted making a sprint for the door, the guy's not far behind me. Once we were all inside. We slammed the door shut. And then barricaded the door. So that none of the zombies could come in. unfortunately that meant that we couldn't get out. Which was very bad when we discovered the witch inside of the safe room.

"HOLY SHIT!" shouted Francis when we saw that the witch was standing right behind us!

**(Groups now fused Hope's POV 1****st**** person)**

I heard the door slam open and woke up immediately and saw four people! Four non-crazy people with gun had rushed into the safe room and where in the process of barricading the door.

"HOLY SHIT" the bold one with the shotgun shouted pointing his gun at me!

_**GUN! BAD! HURT! BAD! DANGER!**_

The voice shouted in my head. Heeding its advice I ducked down behind a table.

"SHIT! I MISSED!" the bald one shouted.

I heard hurried footsteps and the bald one came back into view taking another shot at me. Running from my cover I hid behind something else.

"Aren't you guy's gonna help me kill this thing!?" he shouted to his friends

_Oh great! Now they're gonna shoot at me too!_ I thought frustratedly

Thankfully his friends didn't join in. But that didn't stop the nut with the shotgun from trying to kill me.

Finally it came to the point where there was nothing left for me to hide behind so I hid behind one of the people, the girl to be exact.

"Zoey!" The dark skinned man shouted as I rushed at her. She looked at me with fear but didn't move. Our eyes connected, and I could see the fear she have been filling that same fear my own eye must have shared. Grabbing onto her I turned her around and put her in front of me. The bald man finally stopped shooting when he saw that he couldn't get at me without hitting his friend though he continued to point his gun at us. And so there we were standing there with me staring at them over the girls' shoulder, the bald one being the only one to be pointing their weapons at me.

"Francis that's enough! Lower your gun!" the old one Said to the bald one.

"But Bill!" the one identified as Francis shouted

"DO IT!" the one now known as Bill ordered.

Once the gun was done I gently let go of the girl they called Zoey. Though I still kept my hands near her.

"N-no more guns?" I said hesitantly

They all look at me shocked. Well all of them excepted for the one called Bill.

"No honey." He said calmly "no more guns. Right Francis?"

Francis just nodded dumbly.

Still hesitating I fully let go of Zoey, then closed my eyes and waited for the pain that was sure to come. When it didn't I opened my eyes and saw that all of them were just standing there looking at me.

"I don't have to go outside with the crazy people do I?" I asked trying to break the awkward silence.

All of them but the bald one laughed.

"Do you have a name girl?" Bill asked once he'd stopped laughing

I just shook my head, and then looked at the girl hopefully. _Maybe she'll have a nice name for me!_ I reasoned

"How about Hope?" she asked

_Hmmm… Hope? Could be worse!_ I thought

"Hope? I like it!"

**(STORY END!)**

**SUBJECT-XVI: AND THAT'S THE END SEE YA'LL NEXT TIME BYE! AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Infected in The House

The Witcher Ch.3**: The Infected are in the House!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Okay! Hello I'm back and not on any mind altering substances (regrettably) Eve has been a hard case on my ass about the substances ever since I showed but to the studio High (Ya'll know what I'm talking about if you pay attention to my other fanfiction) so here I am publicly denouncing my use of ever again using that crap**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Okay so there! Happy?**

**Eve: very**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Good! Someone do the disclaimer!**

**Hope: SUBJECT-XVI owns nothing-pertaining Left 4 Dead or any of its franchise**

The Witcher is a story about a prototype Witch abandon in her facility when the infection hit. Now fallow her as she fights against the hoards of Infected individuals (Common and other special infected) along side the survivor of L4D 1. There will be death, blood, guts, flesh eating zombies, and some good old-fashioned Zoey/Witch action! So if you're not with the whole Yuri thing… GET OUT! Rated M for listings above. If you didn't read them well TOO BAD!

**(STORY START! Hope's POV 1st Person)**

I was up much to my distinct displeasure much before the sun's rising thanks to a certain head shaven gun-toting lunatic with a vest.

My only solace was that I was not alone. The one called Bill was up as well. Though it looked more like it was out of habit then anything else because he was sitting in a corner cleaning his gun.

"Did he wake you up to?" asked curiously nodding my head in the direction of the human noisemaker

"Humph? What Francis? No… God knows I would've killed him by now if it weren't for the fact that I've gotten used to his snoring." He commented I snorted in agreement.

"Here use these!" he commanded tossing me of plug things

"And what am I supposed to do with these?" I demanded

"You put them in your ear" the Girl Zoey. Said sleepily having woken up "Not that it'll do you much good!" she commented kicking the Skinhead "Francis! Shut UP!" she yelled kicking him so that he'd roll over. "Here… let me help you put those in for you," she told me sweetly.

"Okay…" I said uncertainly. I shivered slightly as I felt her hands burn their path along my shoulders. She put them in my ears gently but she kept her hands on me a little longer then I felt was necessary. Not that I was complaining.

In fact I wanted more of it. I wanted to feel her everywhere. All over my body, she was so beautiful. But would she like me the same way?

I guess I could only Hope. I think that it would be best though to try when I wasn't so tired and addlebrained. When I wake up latter! That's when I'll try! It was decided then and with that I curled up and slept.

**(Bill's POV 1st Person)**

_The witch Zoey had named Hope seemed to be getting along everyone nicely. Well excepted for with Francis. But it's only been a day not even a full one at that. Though she seems to get along with Zoey the best. Hmm… I wonder if she is developing feeling for her… I can tell already that Zoey likes her… and I can't help but get the feeling that Hope likes Zoey as well… it seems that whenever Zoey talks to her she licenses to the extent of ignoring everyone else… and she seems rather possessive of Zoey. Hmmm…God I hope that Francis doesn't say anything stupid… _I thought to myself but then sighed knowing Francis the temptation would prove to Great. Oh well. I watched as Zoey almost possessively hovered around the witch making sure that she was comfortable and that Francis wasn't annoying her. _Yep! She's definitely crushing on Hope… Dear God I hope they don't hurt Francis to badly…_

**(Zoey's POV 1st Person)**

_She's so beautiful. Unlike the others of her kind that were so gangly and scrawny. Her eyes where like living balls of fire that only seemed to enhance her beauty even more. And her hair was so soft and her skin! NO! Zoey! Get a grip girl! She's infected! She's the enemy! Or at least she should be… but how can anybody so sweet be something that helped to destroy the world? Her lips that look so… NO! Come on girl this is no time to start crushing! You in a freak scene from freaking 28 days later! There's no time to go girlfriend hunting!_ I thought berating myself, _Maybe now's a better time then ever? You don't know when you going to die in this shit storm. Maybe you should be looking all the more harder for your little piece of happiness._ Another voice insisted still.

Ugh it was so frustrating! Stupid inner voices! Well now I was all high strung and awake. Might as well help Bill set up for the day. Honestly I had no idea how the old man could fight through all this crap and still have the energy to wake up an hour before dawn! The dude was nuts! No doubt about it.

Getting up I went over and sat down next to him and started helping him reassemble the guns. And pack the food and ammo. That we would be taking with us.

"So!" He said suddenly "You like Hope!" he said leaving no room for argument.

"Yes…" I said ducking my head a little and waited for the ear scalding that I know was to come I'd already heard it once form my parents when they found out that I was lesbian now I was going to her it from the man I'd come to respect more then my dad.

I heard him chuckle and then heard him say, "Well don't think that I'm going to stop you, or do anything about it. You're a grown girl and no measure of shouting cursing and threatening on my part will do anything about it. I only have one request. And that is when Francis makes a stupid comment on it that you won't hurt him too badly. We still need him to help fight off the non-friendly zombies."

"I guess I have to…" I replied faking sadness. But then I got a horrible idea, one that hadn't previously crossed my mind until now. "What if she doesn't like me like I like her! What if she's straight?" I asked depressed

"Well if she is then look for someone new… but then you'll never know until you ask her…" He told me. Patting me on the shoulder.

"Thanks Bill!" I told him then left to go take a shower.

**SUBJECT-XVI: So that's a wrap! Hope like Zoey… Zoey like Hope… will either make up their mind on weather to tell the other or not so I can avoid writing circles around them? We'll never know until it happens so read up and review and see ya'll next time! Now I'm off to untie the others from where I hid them. BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4:Death

The Witcher CH. 3**: Death**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Okay. I back! Not drunk or high or anything of the sort. I'm on my meds so don't be to upset that I'm a little lade back today.**

**SUBJECT-XVI: I have locked up my OC's again so that I don't have to face their ridicule and BS. Thus reducing me to drink and get high. And frankly I don't want to. Guy only has sooo much money…**

**SUBJECT-XVI: okay let's get this thing done before they wake up from the sleeping powder that I'd slipped in their drinks I probably dead when they wake up though…**

**SUBJECT-XVI: peut un dieu avoir la pitié sur toi pour moi pas (can a god have pity on you for me not)**

The Witcher is a story about a prototype Witch abandon in her facility when the infection hit. Now fallow her as she fights against the hoards of Infected individuals (Common and other special infected) along side the survivor of L4D 1. There will be death, blood, guts, flesh eating zombies, and some good old-fashioned Zoey/Witch action! So if you're not with the whole Yuri thing… GET OUT! Rated M for listings above. If you didn't read them well TOO BAD!

**(STORY START! Hope's POV 1st person)**

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed warmed and to the most wonderful thing I'd ever smelled! God did it smell delicious so sweet and, and, and creamy. I'm pretty sure that I started drooling. Opening my eyes I was startled to find long thing brown hair and a reddish-pink sweater. It was the girl! Zoey! God she smelled so good. I just wanted to lay here forever and smell that wonderful sent. Then it hit me… why was she laying next to me?

Bolting upright I saw that she was perfectly fine no danger at all. Good… laying back down I started to fall asleep but not before I wrapped an arm around the girl that I felt so much for.

Soon I was asleep again only to be woken back up too soon in my opinion.

Opening my eyes yet again I saw Zoey staring at me who then immediately started to blush at being caught staring. Giggling slightly I made no move to back up. But I did notice that someone had draped a quilt over us and with nimble claws pulled it over our heads. And in a fit of brashness or was it rashness or maybe both I don't knew I lean forward and captured her lips with mine. I felt her bulk slightly and began to fear that she would move to end the kiss… god I Hoped that she didn't and that may bid for her was not onto deft lips.

But then she did something that both surprised me and delighted me. She used her hand to deepen the kiss. Her lips felt better and tasted better then anything that I could ever have imagined… We kissed over and over again and I thought for a moment that maybe this wouldn't have to end… but of course it was forced to. The ender being the damned Bald headed idiot… Francis!

**(Zoey's POV 1st person two minutes before)**

When I woke up I found a quilt draped onto me and realized that I must of fallen back to sleep. Turning round I found that the quilt was not the only thing that was draped onto me. I found Hope's arm she must of woken up and but the quilt on us… I reasoned and it was either her or Bill… probably Bill. Not one to miss an opportunity I began to stare at the object of my infatuation. As I stared I saw her eyes flutter then suddenly snap open. I was caught! I felt a deep blush creep up my face… shit! She just giggled and then pulled the quilt over our heads. _What is she up to_? I thought curiously. Suddenly I felt her lips on mine. I backed up and almost pulled away. But then stopped myself. _Holy Shit! She's kissing me! She is really kissing me!_ I thought excitedly this was something that I'd been hoping for, ever since I'd seen her the night before.

Using one of my hands I pulled her in closer deepening the kiss. God she tasted fantastic! We continued to kiss until the need for air overrode our need for pleasure and we broke apart only to slam back together again. I sure we would have continued to do this. But of course, Francis just absolutely had to come and screw it up! Again! 1st the furniture now this!

"Yo! Zoey! That Witch ain't eatin' you in there is she?" Francis shouted which was accompanied by a slapping sound "OUCH!"

Hope looked at me and rolled her eyes, as if to say what an idiot.

"Girl I totally agree with you!" I whispered to her making her giggle. "Well we best get out of here before Francis tries to shoot you again…" I giggled

Her face scrunching up as she said, "I hate guns!"

Still giggling I pulled the quilt off of us, "Come on best to take on another day of blood guts and hostile zombies!" I told spring from bed.

**(Hope's POV 1st person current time)**

I watched Zoey spring out of her sleeping bag as she made her way over to the other humans the stupid jerk of a bald one (a.k.a. Francis) as she put a bunch of stuff in her backpack then proceeded to eat her breakfast. This was were I was at a loss on what to do. Was I allowed to eat with them? The night before Bill had explained to me about the whole infection (from what he knew of it) and the different classifications of zombies. By far he seemed to be the most excepting of me next to Zoey. Louis was a little indifferent but as far as I could tell the idiot didn't like me.

"Hey! Hope! Aren't you going to come and get some breakfast?" Zoey shouted shooting Francis a venomous glare probable because of something stupid he'd said.

[A/N just to let ya'll know I do like Francis the dude's awesome. But I thought it would be too mushy if she got along perfectly with all the characters. But don't worry she'll get used to him eventually]

"OKAY!" I said happily getting up to sit next to her and accepted the boll that she handed to me careful not to hurt her with my claws. The food was incredible. All my first meal had been when I'd first awoken was so molding scrapes I'd found in an empty hall filled with tables and chairs…

**(Bill's POV 1st Person)**

Hope was fantastic… there was nothing else to be said about it. She was beautiful and funny. And extremely sarcastic, had Zoey not already spoken her for I'd have a crack at her myself…

"Francis for the last time they are Zombies! Not Vampires!" both Zoey and Hope Shouted at the disgruntled Biker at the say time then sharing a giggle snapping out of my thoughts.

_God I better not be going senile during this horseshit._ I thought shaking my head I turned back to the topic at hand…

**(Louis' POV 1st Person)**

Hope was awesome. She's funny and smart and just plain adorable. She was okay in my book even if I didn't really trust her considering her whole infected status. But every second I spent around this girl made it even harder to be suspicious. She was just too innocent not to. Hey I just realized that we haven't even introduced ourselves yet!

**(Francis' POV 1st Person)**

Stupid, stupid, stupid! Were they insane! Like that… thing was just another one of us! It was a freaking Vampire for Christ's sake! Yet not only had the decided to give the think a name but also have it eat _our_ food and sit with us. Yeah so it could talk! It was still I stinking Vampire and it needed to die!

There was no way was I letting that think stick around so that I could eat us in our sleep! There was just no freaking way!

**(Hope's POV 1st person)**

"Come on Hope! Let's blow this popsicle stand!" shouted Zoey grabbing me by my hand and dragging me out side with the rest of the group.

We had since gotten me some decent close from the piles of extra clothing that were in one of the other rooms. Now I wore whitish-tan pants, white boots, a red shirt, and a forest green zip up hoody. Since it would have been impractical for me to use a gun with the whole claw thing the loaded my backpack up with extra food closes and ammo.

At first Zoey thought that it would be too much for me to carry (Especially considering that Francis the strongest one of them had trouble lifting it let alone carrying it) but again my super freaky strength came into play and I was able to lift it as if it weighed nothing. Much to the embarrassment to the guy's who couldn't lift the bloody thing, let alone start juggling it.

Anyway

The hospital reeked. It smelled worst then the green crap had. And that's saying something. No this place was absolutely filled with the smell of disease, and death, and the halls? They were filled to the brim with the dead. And I mean the truly dead none of the (as I now know them to be) zombies. While we walked we had to step on them because there was just no other way through them. No space to step around them or anything. God I'm glad that they got me shoes.

For a while we didn't see any zombies. Not one, but then as if to spite me for wishful thinking. A massive horde of zombies came at us from seemingly nowhere. Coming out of the holes in the ceiling breaking down walls and running down the halls.

WTF?

We didn't even do anything to alert them to our presence here. It was as if they suddenly just knew where we were.

I had to claw and swipe at them. Shredding flesh and ripping limbs off their decaying bodies, their blood painting the walls a ghastly shade of red. And for some reason I liked it. I loved the sent almost as much as I loved Zoey's. I loved the feel of my claws as I took their limbs from them. I loved it and kept getting the almost overwhelming urge to like the blood from my claws. I wanted to so much. It was starting to get to the point where I almost did. I came so close but then I heard something I never wanted to hear again.

It was Zoey's scream of pain and cry as she fell under the blows of the infected! "I'm downed!" she screamed trying to shoot the zombies that were assaulting her.

I lost it! With a scream of rage I gave into my primal urgings and flung myself at the monsters that dared to attack my precious Zoey.

**(Zoey's POV 1st Person)**

"I'm down!" I screamed as I fell. I pulled out my pistol and started repeatedly shot at the zombies that were beating on me surrounding me.

I could only hope that one of my team mates could get to me in time. But from where I stood, it wasn't good.

That's when I heard it, a scream so horrifying and deadly that it would've put any witch's to shame. It was like nothing I'd ever heard before… no scratch that! I had heard it before. It was the scream that none of us ever wanted to find out what it belonged to when me and the guys never wanted to find out what it belonged to. And it was coming at me!

Looking up I was sure that I was going to see my death… I've never been happier in my life! It was Hope! She was the one the screamed belonged to!

As if heeding her call all of the Zombies even the one attacking me left and charged for her!

"HOPE!" I cried as she disappeared in a swarm of thrashing bodies. Then remembering the pipe bomb that I'd somehow forgotten that I'd grabbed on our way out of the safe house. Lighting it quickly I activated the noisemaker on it and through it was hard as I could past Hope.

With a cry the Zombies chanced after the device only a small number staying behind to continue attacking Hope. With a cry of joy she rid herself of the last Zombie and then charged at me a look of concern plastered on her face…

But then Francis did something that I will never forgive him for. With a look of intense satisfaction he raised his shotgun and unloaded his entire gun into her.

I saw everything in slow motion watching the shrapnel from the gun charge forward and ripped into the girl that (in the short time that I'd known her) come to love and more ways then anyone else. I could only watch as the force of the blasts spun her round only to be hit again and again. Hearing her cry of pain as she finally lost her footing and hit the ground with a sickening CRACK!

"Reloading!" he said loading more shells into his shotgun.

Somehow pulling myself to my feet I rushed over to where Hope laid her blood already forming a pool around her as she gasped for each breath.

"Z-Z-Zo-Zoey… I-I-I-I… L-l-love-love…" with a shuddering sigh she died pain and longing still written on her now lifeless face.

_She never even got to finish her last words to me…_ I thought tears flowing freely down my face… _Francis must die!_ The thought raced through my brain with an angry growl. _He murdered Hope! He killed her! He must pay!_

**(STORY END!)**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Okay that's the end of this chapter and the end of my time! Holy crap! They're breaking through the door! That shit's solid steel! I shit I'm dead! Folks if you don't hear from me for a while know that I probably died a painful death. Goodbye for now! And review! It's opened so that anyone can!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: HOLY SH-!**

**Door get's blown off hinges Eve comes in with a chainsaw**

**Eve: HEEEEEREE'SSSSSS EEVVEE!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!**


	5. Chapter 5: Resurrection

**The Witcher CH. 4: Resurrection**

**SUBJECT-XVI: HELP ME! FUCKING HELL!**

**Camera zooms out revealing SUBJECT-XVI being chased around by enraged an Eve on a high-rise building under construction only the skeleton being complete.**

**SUBJECT-XVI: WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! IS IT SOOO BAD THAT I WANTED A COUPLE OF EPISODES OF PEACE AND QUIET!**

**Eve: BY DRUGGING US AND LOCKING US IN A ROOM WITH A STEEL DOOR!? YES!**

**Camera pans down to reveal Raxs, a mutilated Hope, and an alive yet in somehow worst condition then Buff.**

**Raxs: think he'll survive the Chapter?**

**Buff: no… he did kill off the main character of his story.**

**Raxs: true, true… anyway let's do the disclaimer.**

**Buff: whatever you can do it I'm out…**

**Raxs: SUBJECT-XVI does not own anything that pertains to L4D nor will he ever own anything that pertains to L4D even if he somehow manages to survive the wrath of Eve. God that woman is scary. Though I'm pretty mad at him myself for reasons I'll keep to myself if any of you are planning to read The Adventures of Eve…**

**Raxs: anyway let's get started!**

The Witcher is a story about a prototype Witch abandon in her facility when the infection hit. Now fallow her as she fights against the hoards of Infected individuals (Common and other special infected) along side the survivor of L4D 1. There will be death, blood, guts, flesh eating zombies, and some good old-fashioned Zoey/Witch action! So if you're not with the whole Yuri thing… GET OUT! Rated M for listings above. If you didn't read them well TOO BAD!

**(STORY START! Zoey's POV 1st person)**

Shakily I stood up from my position next to Hope and turned around to face Francis. The bastard had a smug look on his face like he did a job well done. That's when I realized that he'd been waiting for something like this! He'd been waiting for an excuse to shoot Hope! He'd been planning the whole FUCKING THING! Then I noticed something else. Something that smelled familiar… then it hit me! It was the smell that the Boomers Bile gave off when they where exploded! _But we hadn't had any Boomers_? I felt a cold feeling feel my limbs as I realized just what exactly Francis had done… the fucking bastard had thrown a Bile-Bomb right behind us. Where it would be masked by the smell of death… _I kill him for this!_ Tightening my grip on my handgun I raised and pointed it at that fucking smug face of his!

"Whoa! Zoey girl what you doing?" Louis asked backing away from Francis a bit

"HE. KILLED. HER." I grunted out glaring even harder at him then I already was.

"Zoey I had to she was a danger to us." Francis said raising his hands up in surrender even though I knew that wasn't all of what he was saying.

"YOU. SET. HER. UP." I replied starting to breath harder.

"WHAT!" shouted Louis still thoroughly confused but I could see by the way that Bill's eyes darkened that he had pieced it together as well.

"Zoey I agree that Francis deserves to be punished." Began Bill

"WHAT?" shouted Francis in disbelief.

"But this isn't the way to give it to him… come on baby girl lower the gun…"

I heard him but I wasn't going to listen. And before I could fire something hit me hard in the head and I knew no more…

**(NO POV)**

Bill could do nothing but watch as Zoey started to squeeze the trigger of her gun as she strove to end the life of the man who killed her lover. But just as she was about to a hunter dove out of nowhere and conked her on the head! Bringing his riffle around to mow the infected down he was surprised when the monster was already gone! Even more startling was that Hope's body was gone! Shacking his since there was nothing he could do about that he picked the unconscious Zoey and said "you to cover me! Let's get to the next Safe House let's go!"

**(Hope's POV 1st Person)**

When I woke up (which I was totally surprised about) everything looked different. Everything had and eerie orange glow to it, weirder still I could see glowing red and blue out lines of people. The blue outlines were obviously human while the red ones look like special infected. Weird… looking down I noticed that my claws were a lot shorter and there was duck tape around my wrists! _Oh Great! I'm a hunter now!_ I thought frustratedly. _Oh well! Better catch up with the guys!_ Springing forward I rushed towards the guys when I got near I noticed something weird… there was the body of a dead Witch near them… no wait scratch that! There was a Body of an almost dead Witch she was still breathing if barely! Then I noticed that she was wearing… _HOLY CRAP! That's me! But how-?_ I cut the thought off as I witnessed Zoey leveling her gun at Francis! _Aw damn!_ Rushing forward I did the only thing I could do to 'defuse' the situation. I conked Zoey on the head! Then seeing the guys going for their guns I snatched up my body and ran like hell! _This is sooo freaken weird!_

Once I was a good distance away. I followed the crappy voice in my heads instructions and started operating on myself removing the shrapnel, which hurt like hell. Even though I was no longer in my own body I still could feel any damage done to it but I didn't feel it in when damage was done to this body curious. Once I was done my claws (the one's on my old body) shot forward and decapitated me. Leaving slotting in air as I watched my new body fall to the floor. WTF? Getting an idea I spiraled down into my old husk. With a loud gasp I woke up from my out of body experience. With a flicker my vision returned to normal. And of course a long with all the pain I had been experiencing before my little incident a couple of seconds ago.

But I completely ignored it one sentence cycling through my mind._ Got to get to Zoey, got to get to Zoey, got to get to Zoey! _With as much strength that I could gather I forced myself up and started walking, my hand trailing along the wall. Steadying me as I stumbled down the hall. I was alive and I was going to get to my love!

**(STORY END!)**

**SUBJECT-XVI: THAT'S THE END OF THE CHAPTER AND I LIVE!**

**Eve: NOT FOR LONG YOU BASTARD!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: FUCKING HELL!**

**Raxs: shit…**

**Hope: come on Raxs cough up the cash!**

**Raxs hands over money**

**Raxs: well fuck me he survived!**

**Hope: whatever BYE EVERYBODY! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: Hystria

The Witcher CH.6:** Hysteria**

**SUBECT-XVI: Alright! I am alive and happy as a tornado in a trailer park right now! Someone actually reviewed on this bloody story! You know how discouraging it is not to get any feed back on your writing?**

**SUBJECT-XVI: anyway! Happy Thanks Giving! And let's get this thing started!**

**Raxs: I still can't believe you bribed her into not killing you with… a Tinkerbelle plushy!**

**Eve: BUT IT'S SOOOO ADORIBLE!**

**Hope: Dear God! I hope that I don't ever become like her!**

**Eve: Don't mock the cuteness of fairies!**

**Raxs: anyway! SUBJECT-XVI owns nothing-pertaining Left 4 Dead or any of Valve's franchises**

The Witcher is a story about a prototype Witch abandon in her facility when the infection hit. Now follow her as she fights against the hoards of Infected individuals (Common and other special infected) along side the survivor of L4D 1. There will be death, blood, guts, flesh eating zombies, and some good old-fashioned Zoey/Witch action! So if you're not with the whole Yuri thing… GET OUT! Rated M for listings above. If you didn't read them well TOO BAD!

**(STORY START! Hope's POV 1ST Person)**

_Pain… so much pain… unbelievable unignorable pain…_ that's what I was thinking as I fought for each set I made. Fighting against the commoners that came my way enraged by the sent of my blood. It was hell… but I wouldn't… NO! Couldn't let myself fall… I wouldn't roll over and die! I had to get to Zoey! And there was about a snowballs chance in hell that I wasn't going to do that!

_Come on you Fucking cowards! You flesh mongering corpses! You motherless flesh addicts! Come at me!_ I was fallowing the trial of bodies that the guys were leaving behind. Like following a bunch of red arrows telling me which was to go. Occasionally I could hear them shouting and calling their voices and gunfire becoming louder and louder as I charged through the living corpses that bared my path to my loved one. (Yeah I haven't known her that long SHUT THE FUCK UP ASSHOLES!)

I fought and fought and fought until finally I saw it the red door that mark my safety… my freedom… and my loved one… _Thank God!_

**(Bill's POV 1st Person 4hours before)**

"Come on you lazy assed excuses for survivors run! We are almost to the safe house!" I shouted back to Francis and Louis as I booked it for the door. _Honestly! And they wanted to call me grandpa! Good for nothing-fat Asses!_ Once I'd made it inside I gently put Zoey down in a corner and then rushed back to the door and did cover fire for Louis and Francis. Though I was tempted to leave Francis to his own devices for setting up Hope like that! That fucking retard…

The second that they were in I shut the door and killed any stragglers that were approaching the door. _Good…_

"Francis! Just what in the fucking hell did you think you were doing!" I shouted at the bastard "That stunt you pull not only almost got Zoey killed! But then you went and shot Hope! Perhaps the only Zombie that we've ever seen that not only didn't attack but retained her cognitive skills! What the hell were you thinking?"

"She was going to attack Zoey… you saw her rushing at her!" Francis said defensively.

"She was worried!" I shouted "Didn't you notice how protective she was of Zoey?" I growled angrily. "Are you that stupid that you would disregard the safety of all of us just because you were suspicious and didn't want Hope along with us that you'd risk killing us all?" I was beyond pissed with Francis. Not only for Hope's death but also because of the situation he put us all in. that little Bile-Bombed had attracted at least several horde's toward our location leaving the sound of gun fire to do the rest. I was hot tired and covered in Zombie shit because of the stupidity of this retard.

I heard Zoey groan in pain as she woke up with a "What the fuck happened? What did I miss?" she asked.

"Hey baby girl. We made it to the safe house looked like a Hunter landed on you… though were it went after that I can't say…" I informed her careful to leave out the part about the disappearance of Hope's body.

**(Zoey's POV 1st person)**

My head felt like a tank had been sitting on it but other then that I was okay… I was heart broken because of that bastard but I was okay… I guess…

The guy's and the bastard had, had a tough time on their way to the safe house because of the guns being limited since Bill had to carry me, which I apologized for. And the Bastard had gotten pounced on by Hunters several times… that I was not sorry for…

He fucking shit-stick deserves much worse… why does god (or whatever deity is up there) hate me sooo much? Isn't enough that I have to live with all the crap that is currently trying to eat me? Apparently not! No for the first time since my old girlfriend died in that hurricane that I finally start to actually like someone they to are ripped away! Goddamnit my life sucks…

**(Hope's POV 1st Person current time)**

"Your almost there girl! Just a couple of more feet! Come on you can't quit now! Zoey's right on the other side of the door! Once there you can rest! Why the fuck am I talking to myself in third person?!" I demanded as I forced myself into the door.

_Locked… well shit!_ Using one hand I reached in and pulled the bar off… which (judging by the fact that it was usually struggle for the others to get the damned thing on) would have been really heavy if it wasn't for the fact that I had crazy Zombie strength on my side.

Once I'd let myself in I made sure to lock back up before collapsing a little against the door.

Looking around I saw Bill sleeping by the guns… Louis sleeping by the Pills… that little drug-addict… Francis off in a corner isolated from the rest of the group… and there was my prize… cuddled up by the table…

Going to the big pill of sleeping bags I grabbed one draped it over Zoey. Then I climbed inside with her… ah peace!

**(TIME SKIP! NEXT DAY! Bill's POV 1st Person)**

The first thing I heard in the morning was the sound of Zoey's screams. Bolting upright was grabbed my gun and pointed it in her direction expecting to see her under attack… imagine my surprise when I saw she was the one doing the attacking!

Never lowering my gun I moved forward to see what she was tackling to see… _HOLY SHIT! IT'S HOPE!_ I thought in amazement. She was still pretty cut up and was covered in blood but other then that she was fine! _WTF!_

**(Zoey's POV 20 minutes before 1st person)**

When I woke up I felt warm and safe for a moment. Then the memories of what the Bastard did to Hope returned to me… for the first time since it happened I let myself cry. I didn't do it very loudly for fear of attracting a horde of Zombies… but I did cry.

I felt someone pull me into a deep hug hushing me softly… gently stroking my hair… I was so sad… so sad that I didn't even bother looking to see who was comforting me… I guess I just thought that it was Bill or something… I've always seen him like a father figure…

"Hush baby girl. It's alright nothing can harm you while I'm here…" she said… _wait she?_ I thought surprised. Whoever it was that was holding me sounded nothing like I'd ever heard. Her voice sound like liquid gold covered in honey. So sweet and alluring… Yet soft and gentle… but at the same time for some odd reason… familiar…

Opening my eye's wanting to see who it was I saw the most unbelievable… the most unexplainable… and the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen… it was Hope!

**(Hope's POV 1st Person)**

First I'm comforting Zoey who crying probably because she thinks I'm dead… and the next thing I know I'm being tackled with Zoey on top of me practically suffocating me with her kisses… not that I was complaining.

"YOU'RE ALIVE! YOU'RE ALIVE! YOU'RE ALIVE!" she kept crying as she attempted to squeeze the life out of me.

Bill (who was obviously woken by Zoey's screaming) started laughing once he'd seen my predicament said "Hey Zoey girl… unless your planning to suffocate the poor girl I'd suggest letting her breath at least.

Heeding his advice Zoey slackened her death grip on me a bit… just enough for me to get a little oxygen into my system.

"How? How? How?" Zoey asked obviously at a loss for word

"How'd survive?" I finished for her "No idea… first I'm running towards you to help you get up. Next thing I know I'm a Hunter. Then I once I got to you guy's I saw you about to shoot the Retard. (Sorry about the head by the way) after I knocked you out I snatched my body. Preformed some surgery got decapitated by myself (don't ask) and spent the next four hours trying to catch up. Fell asleep and was assaulted by an over excited Zoey shortly after I woke up… and that about covers it." I explained to all of them seeing as all of them (even the Retard) who by the time I'd started my narrative were awake. Zoey clinging onto me the entire time, as if I would vanish the second she let go.

"Wow" was all they said.

In another flare of happiness Zoey sprang forward and engaged my in form of kissing that I'd experienced (not that I have very much experience) before. I would later be told that it was called French Kissing.

"Wow" again was all they said.

"Come on let's get you out of those dirty clothes!" Zoey said pulling me toward the shower room.

Hopefully the water actually ran here…

**(STORY END!)**

**SUBJECT-XVI: YAY! THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!**

**Hope: Yay! I'm with Zoey again!**

**Zoey: Yay!**

**Eve: You're a real piece of shit for splitting them up and making Zoey and the rest of us think for however brief you made Hope die you know that?**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Yes, yes I do. (Grins evilly)**

**Zoey: um SUBJECT-XVI? Can I talk to you privately?**

**SUBJECT-XVI: sure!**

**(Moves off to the side with Zoey)**

**Zoey: when are you going to (Whispers) you know let us have sex?**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Ah! That would be next chapter when the lemons start. In-fact it will be the whole chapter of just you and Hope's first time together. Okay?**

**Zoey: YES!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: So if that's all…**

**(Zoey nods enthusiastically)**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Good by all you readers and good luck! Happy Thanks Giving from all of us here at my studio!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: p.s. please review!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: p.p.s.s. If you are not a fan of lemons then completely avoid chapter 7 and go straight to chapter 8 you will only miss Zoey and Hope having sex and fucking their brains out in a fantastic display of love and care if you do. Not like that's not important (Sarcastic)**

**EVERYBODY: BYE! REVIEW! BE GOOD! EAT LOTS OF FOOD! AND ANYONE WHO DOESN'T HAVE A FANFICTION ACCOUNT CAN REVIEW! BYE!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: And yes if you come to my studio without and invitation (which this is not) Eve and Hope will personally force you off set so don't try it**

**Someone From the Audience: Get in? We're trying to get out of this hellhole! You fucking insane!**

**Other Person: Yeah!**

**(SUBJECT-XVI pulls out Binary Rifle and annihilates the two freedom fighters with extreme prejudice)**

**SUBJECT-XVI: anyone else?**

**(Cricket in the background.)**

**SUBJECT-XVI: I SPEAK CRICKET YOU DAMN BUG!**

**(Vaporizes said Cricket)**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Anywho… BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7: Lovelies

The Witcher CH. 7**: Lovelies**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Ugh… god I'm tired. I hope you like this chapter all of us over here (YAWNS) spent all night writing it.**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Anyway… somebody do the disclaimer.**

**Eve: I…I'll… do it…**

**Eve: SUBJECT-XVI owns nothing-pertaining Left 4 Dead or any of Valve's franchises… there let's get this fucking thing over with I wanna sleep!**

The Witcher is a story about a prototype Witch abandon in her facility when the infection hit. Now follow her as she fights against the hoards of Infected individuals (Common and other special infected) along side the survivor of L4D 1. There will be death, blood, guts, flesh eating zombies, and some good old-fashioned Zoey/Witch action! So if you're not with the whole Yuri thing… GET OUT! Rated M for listings above. If you didn't read them well TOO BAD!

**WARNING! ENTIRE CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT! IF YOU ARE NOT OF LEGAL AGE PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER!**

**(STORY START! Hope's POV 1st Person)**

"Come on!" Zoey said urging me to go faster. For whatever reason she seemed… nervous, edgy. Meh probably just my imagination… do I even have one? Eh! Probably wouldn't do me much good over here. "Come on Hope!" Zoey pleaded snapping me out of my musing. With a sigh I leapt forward so that I was standing by the door…

"Well what are you waiting for?" I asked now far in front of her.

Grumbling she ran to catch up.

"You cheated!" Zoey grumbled

"Did not!" I replied sticking my tongue out at her playfully.

With a bout of inspiration…. Or perhaps madness I hopped forward and licked her on the side of the face and ran inside of the bathroom laughing the entire time.

"Hope!" Zoey cried rubbing at the spot where I licked her.

"Hehehe!" I laughed evil from where I hid in the bathroom, which was surprisingly big, considering the less then adequate sizes of the other rooms.

"Hope! Where are you hiding?" Zoey called closing the door behind her and locking it.

"Somewhere!" I called out playfully

"Come out where I can help you get those dirty close off!

In answer I took off my close and threw my close at her from the darkened part of shower room where I was hiding.

"I have a better idea!" I said seductively sneaking in behind her… making her jump in surprise. "Why don't…" I paused to kiss her on the neck softly "you get dirty with me?"

I felt her shiver beneath me… I loved it…

(Just for clarity I have no fucking clue where I'm going with this… WHAT? I'VE ONLY BEEN AWAKE FOR A COUPLE OF DAY! YOU ASSHOLE! BE GREATFULL THAT I'M LETTING READ ONE OF THE MOST PERSON MOMENTS IN MY LIFE!)

"Hope…" Zoey said to me needingly "I want you…" she said breathily

Turning her around so that she was facing me I kissed her full force on the lip. Licking at her bottom lip gently asking for permission. I wasn't about to take something that didn't really belong to me by force…

**(NO POV)**

Zoey opened her mouth and admitted the intrusive member and engaged Hope in a tongue battle both striving for dominance against the other.

Only stopping when the need for air became unbearable.

Not letting her hands remain inactive Hope began to knead and massage Zoey's breast drawing groans of pleasure from both at the feel.

Zoey in similar fashion was groping Hope's bare ass, squeezing and pulling gently at the tender flesh.

Deciding that there was just too much on her partner Hope pulled at Zoey's top, tearing the material slightly despite her best efforts not to.

Once that was off Hope admire the beauty of Zoey's fleshy globes as they were exposed to the cold air.

Swooping down onto them Hope started sucking and licking Zoey's left breast, kneading the right with her other hand.

"Hope… please… s-stop…" Zoey gasped breathlessly.

Freezing in her administrations fearing that she did something wrong Hope looked up at Zoey, though she did not remove her mouth or her hand.

With a grunt Zoey started pulling Hope under one of the near by showerhead's, removing the remainders of her clothes as they went.

Realizing what Zoey was up to Hope assisted Zoey as she struggled to remove her pants licking up and down Zoey's leg as she did.

Zoey could help but shudder a little at Hope ministrations. Yeah sure she'd experimented a little with other girls in College before the infect spread. But never to this extent… this would be her first.

Judging by the experience that Hope was showing she was sure that she was her first… that making a small tear come to her eye. Although that in itself was quickly gone, erased in the heat of their shared passion.

Standing up again Hope embraced Zoey in a passionate hug sealing it with a searing kiss.

Oh how she wanted this… how they wanted this…

Reaching down Hope gently caressed Zoey's 'precious place'. As the first claw tip made contact something frightening and wonderful happened.

The second that the claw made contact the long twelve-inch nails that made her all the more distinctable from other infected, suddenly (and more then a little painfully) shrunk into her hands until her nail (Though a more then a little sharper) were the normal size for a human.

Hope and Zoey both stared at the now humanish hands with shock.

"Wow" they said before returning to their 'activities' with renewed fervor. Hope gently pushed and probed at Zoey's nub. Gently massaging the bottom lip until her clitoris popped out.

With even more car started to softly pinch Zoey's clitoris making her hisses of pleasure all the more louder as she strived to hold off the orgasm that was building with each of Hope's administrations.

Releasing her mouth yet again. Hope swiftly dropped down onto her knees still not stopping her gentle pinching and bit down on Zoey's areola of her right breast hard enough to leave marks.

That action being the end of Zoey as she cried in orgasmic release as her love juices pour out onto Hope's finger.

Gasping Zoey's eye flutter a bit as she came down from her high.

"Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!" she cried breathlessly pulling Hope even closer sharing another deep searing kiss.

Looking suddenly serious Hope looked Zoey in the eye and said, "Are you sure that you want to continue? It'll probable hurt… a lot."

She only saw love and trust. Along with a large amount of lust as Zoey said "I'm ready! Oh god I'm ready! I've only known you for such a short time but oh! I'm ready!" she said pressing Hope's fingers deeper into her vagina.

"Okay… I'm ready to…" Hope replied.

Furrowing her brow Zoey asked, "You're a virgin? Then what was with all the…" she stopped as she started to blush a deep shade of crimson.

"I don't know... actually I'm not even sure how I know it'll hurt…" Hope said with a shrug.

With a cry of joy Zoey threw herself even harder onto Hope making the both slip onto the cold tile floor. Reaching up Hope remembered the shower she was supposed to be taking and turned up the hot water until it wouldn't go any higher then proceeded to push her index finger into Zoey's vagina, about half-ways her finger stopped at a fleshy barrier. Look at Zoey with an intense look "Are you sure?" she asked one last time.

"Are you?" Zoey replied with a small smile. Looking down Hope noticed that in her concentration she had failed to notice that Zoey had pushed into her vagina as well.

Nodding Hope took a deep, deep breath and pushed forward as hard as she could into Zoey's vagina and felt Zoey do the same.

With a cry the breached the others 'sacred' barrier and waited for the other to come down off the pain induced high.

"You ready?" Hope gasped

"Yes" and with that simply statement they began to the trust the respective hands into the others vagina. Faster and faster the pushed into the other, as if trying to mold into the other. Moans and cries of pleasure growing steadily from them thought they kept it quiet enough not to alert the guys and by default the Zombies out side.

Finally they reach the point where they were teetering at the edge of the strongest orgasm the Zoey had ever felt.

"I'm, I'm g-gonna CUM!" cried Zoey with jubilation

"So am I!" cried Hope

"Together!" Zoey screamed

In a powerful surge they both orgasmed; both with the feeling of a white-hot intensity…

"ZOEY/HOPE!" they cried the others name out as loudly as they could caution having been successfully thrown out the window.

Gasping they both lane there staring into the others eye and shared one last kiss.

**BANG!** The door to the bathroom blew open!

"Are you girls alright we heard you-…" Bill said gun at the ready Louis and Francis not far behind him. All of who were now gaping at Zoey and Hope who were currently trying to hide deeper into the shadows to cover their nakedness.

"Well shit!" was all Bill said rather breathlessly.

**(STORY STOP!)**

**SUBJECT-XVI: and that's the end**

**EVERYBODY: BYE! GOOD NIGHT! REVIEW! AND HAPPY THANKS-GIVING!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: now I'm off to take a very cold shower… BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8: Busted

The Witcher CH.7: **Busted #1**

**SUBECT-XVI: I am back! Yes I know its been forever! But don't blame me! Blame Eve! Her stupid little fairy nocked over by computer and racked it!**

**Eve: it wasn't Blitz fault that **_**you**_** left your computer at the edge of the table!**

**Raxs: but it was your fault that you thought it would be a good idea to play catch with it.**

**SUBECT-XVI: WHAT!**

**Eve: Raxs! You said that you wouldn't tell him!**

**Raxs: I lied…**

**Hope: uh… guys can we just get on with the story? Kinda awkward to be caught lying down naked with your knew girl friend with her friends and the retard staring right at you!**

**SUBECT-XVI: of course what was I thinking!**

**Hope: you weren't…**

**SUBECT-XVI: Exactly!**

**Hope: good grief…**

**Raxs: anyway SUBJECT-XVI doesn't own anything accept his own creations. He will never own the rights to L4D if the girls have anything to say about it… so there. Can I go to sleep now?**

The Witcher is a story about a prototype Witch abandon in her facility when the infection hit. Now follow her as she fights against the hoards of Infected individuals (Common and other special infected) along side the survivor of L4D 1. There will be death, blood, guts, flesh eating zombies, and some good old-fashioned Zoey/Witch action! So if you're not with the whole Yuri thing… GET OUT! Rated M for listings above. If you didn't read them well TOO BAD!

**(STORY START! Hope's POV 1****ST**** PERSON)**

"Uhhhh…" said Bill staring us with the rest of the guys jaws hanging somewhere near the ground. Then as if on cue Francis and Louis jettisoned backwards propelled by the force of their nosebleeds.

Bill glare at the downed teammates knocked out by over blood loss. "Pussy's" he spat then dragged the two towards the main room.

Sighing Zoey turned to me and said "I know that were are never going to hear the end of this."

"Probably" I agreed and walked out of the bathroom hand in hand with Zoey. Moving towards the room that housed the clothing.

"I still don't get it!" stated Louis. "Zoey you're a lesbian?"

"I don't see what is not to get." Zoey replied clearly frustrated her hand tightening around mine. "I'm into girls, and now have a girlfriend. What in that statement do you not get?"

"AH he's just too much of a pussy to get that the (Probably) last human girl that we'll see is lesbian and that he won't be getting in on the action." Stated Francis not in the least bit disturbed that Zoey was lesbian (Much to my dismay and gratitude I would have sworn that Francis would have been a total dick about it. Now I realized that something like this would probably turn that bastard on.) And was now one of the ones trying to get it through Louis' shaved head.

"Ugh!" I sighed and then stood up and pulled Zoey with me. "Look if you can't get the fact that Zoey and me are lesbians by us straight out telling you then maybe this'll work!" and with that I embraced Zoey and a searing kiss that left us both out of breath and hungry for much, much more.

Louis just stared for a second longer then finally nodded his head in acceptance. Francis casually wiped away the blood that was dripping out of his nose.

"And you!" said Zoey rounding on Francis. "I better not catch you peeking on us or getting I nose bleed every time we kiss you hear me you fucking pervert!"

"Yeah okay geash!" conceded Francis

"Nock it off with the crap footing!" Grunted Bill, as he loaded a bullet into the chamber of his gun. "We got Zombies to kill and choppers to get to!"

"Uh? Can have a gun to? I don't really have a mode of defense now that my claws are gone?" I said even though I was pretty sure that they'd return in an instant but I was trying to keep from Zombieing out before we got to were ever it was that we were going…

That caught their attention

"Your claws are what?" asked Louis staring at me dully (Sorry to any Louis lovers if I making him kinda stupid… he's just having a hard time adjusting to the fact that he ain't gonna get some) in reply I held up my now clawless hands.

They still looked a little weird to considering that they are the only thing that I've every really known as a weapon but whatever now I could get handsy without having to brake out the bandages every time!

"When this happen?" asked a shocked Francis

"It happen when me and Zoey where… um… well?" I started but had to stop blushing furiously.

"Ooooooh! I see!" Francis said with a wink making me blush even harder.

"Francis!" Zoey said slapping him in the arm non-too kindly a blush evident on her face as well. "Stop torturing my girlfriend!"

"Here!" said Bill as he handed my and Submachine gun and an M1911with a flashlight and a Glock.

"Thanks," I said stuffing as much ammunition into my pockets as I could.

"Your welcome! Now let's get these Fuckers!" He shouted and kicked the door open mowing down the infected with quick bursts of his M16.

"Well isn't he spry today?" ask Francis charging after Bill.

"Must be the night air!" I concluded rushing after them with Zoey and Louis being careful not to slip out of sight of the two.

"Elevator shaft ahead!" called Bill as he stopped in front of it a pile of ammunition conveniently placed next to it.

"This is going to make a lot of noise so get ready before I push it." Zoey stated.

"Just press the damn button!" I exclaimed shacking with the amount of energy that was pouring through me.

Well just like she'd said the elevator made a hell of a lot of noise and thus attracted a hell of Zombies. Walls were destroyed left and right creating holes from the Zombies to climb through. But we held them back and shot down whatever "special infected" came our way… though I never actually got the chance to see them not that I'm complaining.

The second that the elevator made the landing we hopped on. Heh! It wasn't that bad.

On the next floor which I guess had been under construction we had to kill the Zombies while navigating the steel jungle and while avoiding falling out of one of the numerous gaps in the building.

We made it to the safe house without incident but the safe house was really small here! More or less a room then anything else… but it would do! Maybe tonight if we stopped here I could have another "Shower" with Zoey!

**(STORY END!)**

**EVERYBODY: REVIEW! GOODBYE! HELP US!**


	9. Chapter 9: Witchy

The Witcher CH. 9**: Witchy **

**SUBECT-XVI: HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Okay now that I got that out of my system let's get started.**

**SUBECT-XVI: You're probably asking why my story seems to be taking longer to get to the roof level. Then it does in them game. The reason behind this is because I am not exactly following the game part by part. I will fluctuate her and there along the story so don't bitch about it.**

**SUBECT-XVI: And now in light of the comment mister (Or missus) Emoeevee made about the spelling and grammatical errors made. Those are seriously not my fault. I can have the most perfectly spell checked grammar check and whatever the fuck else you want to run it through. And every single time I post a chapter they always come in with errors, added words, missing words, and finally sentence that I didn't even put there. So if you want to have a beef with someone and had you actually been an author then you'd also notice this if you even bothered to reread you works before and after publishing. Something to do with the programs that Fanfiction uses. Though granted not through any fault of their own. I mean would you likely to have made a bunch of mistakes if someone was force feeding you hundreds of documents and other types of information day in and day out?**

**Eve: Okay you shut up now we need to get started!**

**SUBECT-XVI: aw! Okay I own nothing nor will I ever own anything relating to L4D. I don't want to be stuck on another hit list. Nor am I **_**that **_**mentally insane to be writing this shit if I work for a company and may get fired for doing so. Their contracts are weird.**

The Witcher is a story about a prototype Witch abandon in her facility when the infection hit. Now follow her as she fights against the hoards of Infected individuals (Common and other special infected) along side the survivor of L4D 1. There will be death, blood, guts, flesh eating zombies, and some good old-fashioned Zoey/Witch action! So if you're not with the whole Yuri thing… GET OUT! Rated M for listings above. If you didn't read them well TOO BAD!

**(STORY START! Hope's POV 1****ST**** PERSON)**

"Come on Zoey! Time to wake up!" I said as I shook my girlfriend gently by the shoulder.

"No-no! Five more minutes!" she said not even waking up. Grinning I bit into her shoulder hard enough to hurt her some. "OW! Hope!" she complained rubbing the spot where I gave her a love bite. "What did do that for!?"

"Well if you stayed in bed much longer, Francis said we were going to leave you here." I said as I pointed to the guys who were already dressed and ready to go. Sitting down eating their breakfast. "Here! Eat up! I already ate!" I told her handing her a bowl of dry cereal.

"Thanks," she muttered then cursed me silently even though I could still hear her.

"Zoey!" I said glaring at her. "I WILL NOT LICK YOU OFF HERE IN FRONT OF THE BOYS!" I yelled. Francis immediately started drooling while Louis rocketed out of his seat and knocked himself on conscious after losing so much blood. Bill just stood there with a raised eyebrow.

"Hope! Stop teasing the boys. You and I both know that is not what Zoey said. Stop terrorizing her." Bill commanded

"But she's _my_ girlfriend. And they are idiots. Sides now Zoey has more time to eat. Ain't that right Zozo?" I said using my new nickname for Zoey.

"God I hate that nickname. And I thought that we said weren't going to use that one in front of the guys." She asked now extremely red.

"You didn't seem to mind it when I was screaming it last night!" BANG! And there went Francis! Now Zoey and I were laughing our heads off as Bill realized that this entire thing had been planned.

He simply shook his head and dragged the boys towards the shower as Zoey finished her food. About ten seconds after he got them in there they ran out not cover in freezing cold water.

"Well we aren't going to get to that roof staying here night!" (We'd slept during the day.) Bill said grabbing his guns and pack. "Let's go!" everyone grabbed their stuff. Me grabbing a grenade launcher that we'd found stashed in a corner in favor of my Submachine gun.

"Let's go!" I called and kicked open the door and mowed down any Zombie that came my way with my pistols. "Hey Zoey! Check it out! Brain salad!" I said as another Zombies head exploded into a fine red mist. "Elevator shaft! This way!" I shouted and kicked a grate next to the busted elevator. And crawled through and guarded them until the others could crawl through. Then made my way up the stairs killing zombies as I went. Until I made the latter, where I lade cover fire for everyone else as the fought to catch up.

"Hope! Look out!" Zoey cried.

I turned around and saw another Witch. She was just sitting the crying. So utterly hopeless in her own private despair. I couldn't stand it. I was sure that, that would have been me had I not run into Zoey and her friend and the retard when I did. And without second though moved forward and wrapped my arms around her.

**(Mystery Witch's POV 1****ST**** PERSON)**

So sad… So cold… So alone… and I didn't know why… I didn't know why I was here… why I was so sad… and why I was here cold and left alone… maybe that's why I was sad… some part of me reasoned… the older part… the happy part… not the scary angry part… the one that was responsible for me being to alone… there used to be other people put she scared them off… there used to be someone who cared about me (at least I'm sure there was) but whoever they were are probable like the other dead things… why must I always be alone? Why? What did I do that makes me so alone? Was it bad? Did I deserve this? Why?

I've been here so long… Always so alone... I didn't want to move… even when I knew I should go eat… I stayed here… maybe I thought that perhaps I would just fade away… like some of the other dead things… maybe…

Off in the distance I could hear loud funny noises… I could here shouting… and I could see the dead things run off… probably towards the noises… and maybe for a moment I let myself hope… that maybe the were coming for me… but then I realized that if the were… wouldn't the be calling my name… I remembered at least that… I remembered and woman… she used to call me Alice… her little Allie… so again I fell into my despair… maybe even harder then before…

"Hope! Look out!" I heard a girl cry.

Nope… that's not my name… so the weren't looking for me… and with that I let out a loud sob… suddenly I felt something warm and nice… wrap around me… something beautiful… something familiar… something lost… something found…

The other me didn't like it… she hated it… and she growled angrily and tried to attack whoever was giving me this feeling… but she couldn't reach… I wouldn't let her! THIS WAS THE FIRST TIME IN MY EXISTANCE THAT I WANTED SOMETHING! AND BY GOD I WAS GOING TO GET IT!

"Shhh. Shhh. It will be okay…" whoever was holding me whispered. "Don't cry little one… everything will be fine…"

"Hope! Be careful!" I heard the other girl say.

"Shhh… everything is alright…" suddenly I felt something burning and painful in my chest! It felt like when whatever happened, happened! OH GOD! THE PAIN! OH MY GOD! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!

But then suddenly… like it appeared the feelingly left… replaced with a warm happy feeling… I tried to close my hands… and felt them… warm and soft… the sharp things were gone! But now I was so, so, soooo tired…

"You see? You see young one? I told you everything would be fine…" the voice whispered quietly as I feel into a deep sleep… this time there would be no tears…

**(Zoey's POV 1****ST**** PERSON)**

I could only stand there and watch fearfully as Hope hugged the other witch tenderly and whispered something in its ear.

"Hope! Be careful!" I whispered careful not to startle the other witch.

"Shhh… everything is alright…" I heard her whisper a little louder… I couldn't tell if she was talking to me… or the other witch…

Suddenly a bright pinkish light started shining out from Hope's hands. The light stood there for a moment… then it seemed to spread to the other witch and envelope her. And after a couple of seconds the light faded away! And in her arms instead of a Witch there was a little girl! What the Fuck!?

The little girl had blond hair and silver blue eye. She was maybe possibly a little older then twelve and was dressed in rags that obviously used to be her pajamas and nothing else. From what I could tell she was much more then skin and bone! Though her skin retained and health normal pinkish glow… JUST WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!

Suddenly Hope Collapsed! And without thinking I ran forward and caught her!

"Hope!" I cried as I caught her. "Are you okay?" I asked seeing that she was still conscious if barely.

"Oh yeah I'm fine!" she said tiredly a smile plastered on her face! "Did you see that? Did you see what I did! She's normal now! (Giggle) oh I'm tired!"

"Hope? Do you think you can walk?" Bill asked coming up from behind me. "The safe house isn't much farther… just up the latter and a couple more feet after that…"

"Oh sure I can make it!" my only question is if the retard can?" Hope asked gestured towards Francis who was staring over the edge of the handrail fear plastered on his face.

Bill just chuckled and picked up the girl slinging her onto his back. "He'll be fine! AIN'T THAT RIGHT YOU BIG PUSSY!" he shouted getting Francis' as Hope stood back up!

"OKAY LET'S GO! I'M TIRED!" Hope yelled before climbing up the latter and the sound of gunfire quickly followed after she vanished through the hole.

"You heard the girl let's go!"

**(STORY END!)**

**SUBECT-XVI: OKAY THAT'S THE END NOW LET'S GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE ONE OF THE BOUNTY HUNTERS CATCH UP!**

**Eve: what bounty hunter's?**

**CRAAAASH!**

**SUBECT-XVI: TOO LATE!**

**SUBECT-XVI: TO ALL MY READERS! IF YOU DON'T HEAR FROM ME THEN KNOW I DIED WITH YOU IN MY HEART! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**STATIC…**


End file.
